


Home is where the Heart is

by harry-shitposting-potter (alfredolover119)



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 days of shipmas 2018, Christmas, Engagement, M/M, Shipmas 2018, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/harry-shitposting-potter
Summary: Draco spends Christmas with the Weasley family for the first time since he's started dating Harry, and he fears he's in for a wild ride.---Day 2 of Shipmas 2018, a series of prompts created by LittleRose13. Today's prompt was "Mrs. Weasley's Christmas Jumpers".





	Home is where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this kind of sucks, I wrote it in a rush and shoved way too much into 3000 words. Thanks again to LittleRose13 (littlerose13writes on tumblr) for the prompt list for this writing challenge<3

Draco was sitting down on the bed in the guest room of the apartment, having just pulled a large suitcase out from the closet. His head was swimming and droplets of sweat were forming on his temples. What if they didn’t like him? What if one of them hexed him? What if-

“Draco?” Harry asked, poking his head in the door. Seeing his boyfriend’s state, he sat down next to him.  
“It’s going to be fine. You’ve already had dinner or met with most of them.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, letting the man lean into him. He kissed the top of Draco’s head tenderly.

“But they’re all going to be there. What if they were just pretending to like me so they could scope me out and figure out the best way to get under my skin? What if-” Draco tried, but was cut off by Harry squeezing him even tighter. 

“Merlin, Draco, they’re Weasleys, not dragons. Well, besides maybe Charlie, he does like dragons a bit more than makes sense...” Harry trailed off and grinned at Draco, trying to relax him.

Draco sat up and sighed. “I know, I just.. I really want them to like me. I know how much they mean to you. I know it’s not reasonable, but I just have this irrational fear that if they don’t like me or I don’t like them, then you won’t.. You won’t like me anymore.” Draco lay back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. “It’s stupid, I know.”

Harry stood up, grabbed Draco’s hands and pulled him back up. “No, I get it. But you don’t have to worry about that, because I love you, and I don’t tell you that enough. Even if they didn’t like you, which they do, I would still be in love with you, and nothing could stop that.”

Draco made fast work of smashing his lips against Harry’s. 

“I love you too, Harry.”

~ts

Draco and Harry apparated onto the Weasley’s doorstep at promptly five the evening before Christmas. Draco felt Harry squeeze his hand before turning and smiling at him. 

“You’ve got this. Remember, they already love you. Just be yourself, Draco,” Harry tried.

“While not at all relaxing, thanks for the effort, love,” Draco replied with a weak grin.

“Sh, you’ll do fine,” Harry said before leaning in to kiss him. Just as he got within about an inch of his face, however, they were interrupted. 

“I thought I heard voices out here! Harry, Draco, come on in! It’s good to see you. Molly is almost done cooking dinner,” greeted an overjoyed voice from the door.

“It’s good to see you as well, Arthur,” Harry said, hugging the older man.

“Mr. Weasley,” Draco said, extending his hand, surprised to be being pulled into a hug as well.

“Arthurs fine, really,” he said with a happy wink, releasing Draco after a hug that lasted longer than Draco thought reasonable. He accepted it, though.

As they followed him into the house, Arthur began talking about all the different Weasleys.

“Ah, yeah, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire will be arriving in the morning, they were getting back from France today and needed a bit of a break. Charlie is already here- I think him and Ron were in the living room last I checked. Percy and Oliver are here, but they’re a bit sad because, if you hadn’t heard, the adoption fell through..” Draco recalled that the two had been trying to adopt a foster child they’d had for nearly a year. He remembered seeing the two with the little girl at Ginny and Luna’s wedding a few months earlier. She had been the flower girl, and it made him sad to think that Oliver and Percy had lost her..

When Draco zoned in, Arthur was talking about George and Angelina. “Yes, I’m quite excited to gain another grandchild. I love all my kids and grandkids, but it just makes me so happy whenever another Weasley is born. If this one is anything like Little Fred though, they’ll certainly have their hands full. He may only be two, but I’m always telling Molly that he must’ve gotten her name-sake’s interest in mischief. They’re also arriving in the morning, by the way.” He stopped talking and stood there for a moment before seeming to find his train of thought.

“Oh! Ron and Hermione are already here, have been for two days now. ‘Mione has been trying to help Molly with the cooking, but Molly kicked her out yesterday when she got sugar and salt mixed up and nearly ruined the treacle tart. Bless her heart, she’s trying.”

Draco thought it was odd that Hermione would do that and wondered if she was ill. She never made mistakes like that. As Draco wondered what might be going on with her, a loud pop signified that someone else had just apparated in. 

“That must be Ginny and Luna! I’ve got to go greet them, but you boys can go ahead and put your stuff up. You’ll be in Bill’s old room for tonight,” the man said before rushing out to greet the girls. Draco released a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding and leaned on Harry. 

“See? You’re doing fine. This holiday should be a breeze,” Harry said with a weak grin.  
“Harry, the Weasleys are the most emotionally exhausting family in all of wizarding Britain,” Draco responded, following Harry up the stairs and eventually into a neat bedroom with hardly any decoration. He guessed Bill had moved most of his stuff out when he and Fleur wed. He walked over to the small window and saw a bird’s nest nestled into the outside corner of it. Three small white eggs lay in the nest, and he was filled with a sense of comfort. If birds could make themselves at home here, he supposed he could as well.

He was caught off guard by Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his head on his shoulder. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here?” Harry asked, breathing in his smell.

Draco leaned his head on Harry’s and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, I think I will.”

~ts

“Not true! Everyone absolutely knows the Harpies are going to beat Puddlemere this year! Is it even a question? I mean, we have the best starting lineup out of every single team in England!” Ginny exclaimed, shaking her fist wildly at Oliver Wood.

“Puddlemere has an amazing chance, looking at statistics. You guys may have a good starting lineup, but we have better players in general. Not to toot my own horn, but you know, I am their Keeper,” Oliver yelled back.

“I personally think the Cannons have a better shot at making it to the World Cup this year compared to either of your teams,” Ron tried to interject, mouth full of pork pie.

“Shut up, Ron!” and “Piss off, Ron!” were yelled simultaneously back at him before both of them started raving again. Hermione patted her husband on the shoulder before standing to take her dishes to the sink.

Draco felt something press up against his lower leg. He turned to see Harry smiling at him. Draco laughed, pushing back. 

“Does this happen every time all the Weasleys are gathered in one spot?” he asked Harry.

Harry giggled. “Only once Oliver married in. Before then, Molly could usually get in between Ginny and Ron. But once there were three, I think she stopped trying.”

Draco glanced down the table to see Molly in deep conversation with Luna. He hoped he would one day be close enough with the family to talk with such ease around them.  
The arguing eventually stopped, Ginny and Oliver now talking in chipper tones about different training regiments. Arthur, Percy, Ron, and Harry were talking about the Ministry, and Draco was left to talk with Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of him.

“So, Draco, how are you enjoying being a Healer? Harry mentioned they’ve got you working long hours, so that must mean you’re good,” she said once she’d sat back down. 

“Oh, yes. We’re a bit understaffed, seeing as we’ve had to send several of our best Healers to work at the Ministry, with all of the protests. From what I understand, several people have been injured by strange jinxes. I heard the Minister himself was hit with a hex that makes him constantly have a nosebleed. I guess you would know that better than anyone, seeing as you’ve procured that job in his own office?”

“Oh, well.. I’ve been off for a couple of weeks. I’ve had.. personal matters to attend to,” she replied, looking at Ron until he nodded his head before standing up suddenly. 

“Hold on, Draco,” she said before coming to stand with Ron. Both of them went up to Molly and Arthur, whispering something so only they could hear it.

Molly shrieked and gave Hermione a death-tempting hug. Arthur appeared close to tears and gave Ron a hug as well. The table was silent for a minute, Molly covering her mouth, still giggling. 

“Sorry, I didn’t expect to have that reaction. I’m just so happy for you two!” she said before hugging Ron.  
Once he was released, he turned to face the rest of the table, placing his arm around Hermione.

“We’re having a baby!” they said in sync. Draco turned to Harry, who was already standing to go hug Hermione and Ron. Draco watched him with a smile, happy to see his boyfriend so excited.

~ts

As Harry and Draco went to bed that night, Harry was still giddy with excitement for his two best friends.

“They asked me, Harry, to be the kid’s godparent! Can you imagine? I think I’m going to go by Uncle Harry, because I don’t think ‘Mr. Harry’ would sound right. What do you think?” Harry said curling up to Draco as soon as he laid down. 

“I think that sounds wonderful, love,” Draco responded with a laugh.

“Then, when you and me get married, you can be Uncle Draco and we could-” Harry was cut off by Draco turning around to face him.

“When we get married? Harry, I do think you may have skipped a step,” Draco said, quirking his brow.

Harry blushed. “Shit.”  
“Ha-arry Potter, did you just ask me to marry you?” Draco said bumping his nose into the side of Harry’s face.

“Well, I was gonna do that tomorrow, but if you want the ring now I guess that would work, too..” Harry said sheepishly, sitting up.

“I haven’t said yes yet.”

“I haven’t properly proposed yet, either,” Harry replied with a wink.

“You should get on that. Knowing this household, someone might beat you to it,” Draco smirked. 

“Alright.” Harry grabbed his wand. “Accio engagement ring.” And suddenly Harry was on the ground, on one knee.

Draco sat up and faced Harry. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do the honors of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me?” Harry said with a handsome grin.

“Absolutely,” Draco said before pulling Harry up into a tender kiss.

That night, as Draco settled back into the mattress for, yes, the final time, he stared out the window and thought he could definitely make himself at home here.

~

Draco was woken up at what felt like the crack of dawn by Ginny and Luna running throughout the house, yelling that everyone had five minutes until breakfast. He sat up, wondering if this was the typical wake-up call during Weasley events. Then he remembered it was Christmas. Then he remembered the band of metal on his finger, and he nearly sang with happiness.

He turned to look at Harry, whos arm and leg lay affectionately on top of Draco. Harry was just staring at him.

“Malfoy-Potter or Potter-Malfoy?” Harry asks quietly.

“Hm. Malfoy-Potter is more satisfying, seeing as it’s in alphabetical order. Which do you prefer?” Draco says lazily.

“Malfoy-Potter as well. So I can see a look of disgust turn into surprise and awe,” Harry says jokingly.

“Well, then, Merry Christmas, Mr. Future Malfoy-Potter,” Draco replied lovingly, running his hand over Harry’s jawline, stubble scraping his fingers. 

“And Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Future Malfoy-Potter,” Harry said before bringing their lips together in an achingly sweet kiss.

Draco sighed when he pulled back after a moment, cutting the kiss far too short.

“We do need to get ready, though. Malfoy-Potters or not, I don’t think the Weasleys want to wait on us for very long,” Draco said as he stood up, making his side of the bed once he had gained his balance.

Harry groaned and hid his head beneath a pillow.

Draco sighed and pulled on his clothes. He had chosen to wear a fashionable Christmas-coloured jumper with a normal pair of jeans for the day. He didn’t expect to receive a famed Weasley sweater, seeing as he was just the boyfriend, now fiance, of their not-adopted son. Why would he? But still, some small part of him was secretly hoping he might get one, even though he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

Once him and Harry were ready, they joined the rest of the Weasleys in the living room. Bill and Fleur had arrived by then and were chatting with Arthur while Victoire, now about five years old, was talking with Ron. It appeared that Ron was telling her that she would soon be getting more cousins. Draco never got to be around his cousins while he was growing up. He was definitely glad that his own kids would get to be around so many family members that loved them. 

Draco glanced across the room to where Harry was now talking with Hermione. He was overcome with such emotion at the thought of Harry as a father that he thought he might have to excuse himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as someone sat down in the chair next to his.

“Hello, Charlie,” Draco said, extending his hand.

“Hey, Draco,” he greeted, quirking his brow and smirking at the ring on Draco’s finger before shaking his head. “You might want to hide that or make an announcement before one of the girls, or Ron, notices,” Charlie joked. “He was pretty excited about having the big announcement this year.”

“The big announcement?”

“Oh, sure. Every single time all of us get together, someone makes some big announcement. It’s been like that for my whole life, it feels like,” Charlie replied knowingly.

“Wow. Only one per year?” Draco asked curiously, crossing his legs.

“Yeah. Sometimes there will be more announcements, but only one of them is ever a surprise.”

Draco was about to ask for examples, but George, Angelina, and Little Fred entered the living room, Angelina and George appeared to have not slept since the war.

“Hi, guys,” George said, putting Fred on the ground. The toddler dramatically dropped to the floor and began wailing. 

Angelina fell into an empty seat. “Terrible twos,” she said without looking up, seemingly close to tears.

George went to grab Fred up again but was beat by a chipper Ron who began throwing the child in the air and tickling him. George just released a breath and sat down next to Angelina.

“Bloody hell, man, you look awful,” Charlie tried after a moment of near silence. The whole room laughed and broke off into their separate conversations again. Harry approached Draco with Hermione at his side.

“She wants to see your ring,” Harry said with a weary smile, as if he wasn’t sure Draco would be okay with him telling her. 

“Of course,” Draco said before raising his hand to show her the band of silver, and then took it off to show her how it had both of their initials engraved inside of it. He loved it; the ring was simple yet personal, and signified so much to the couple.

“Hermione is the one who told me I ought to propose soon. I was perfectly content just being boyfriends for the rest of eternity, but she reminded me that you can still go a step further,” Harry joked, squeezing himself into the loveseat next to Draco.

“It’s lovely, Harry,” Hermione said to him, giving Draco the ring back. “I’m incredibly happy for you two- try not to set the date for August or September,” she laughed, walking back to help Ron with a now squirming Fred.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand, running his thumb over his bare knuckles and a faded scar which used to say ‘I must not tell lies’. “You need a ring, too,” Draco decided. “All you’ve got to decorate your hands at this point is an obnoxious amount of hair.”

Harry laughed. “We’ll have to do that as soon as possible. I want the world to know I’m yours.”

~

Breakfast went over exactly like dinner had the night before, just without an announcement and with no arguments about quidditch.

As soon as breakfast was over, Molly asked that everyone gather in the living room. After a few minutes, Arthur and her brought out a huge box full of wrapped goods. The sweaters, Draco knew. He leaned into Harry as Molly walked past them, handing Harry a package and then holding another out in front of Draco. It took him a minute to realize it was for him.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Wea- Molly. It- it really means a lot,” he stuttered out.

“It’s no problem, son. All the family members get one,” she replied with an earnest look before moving on to pass out the rest of them. Son. Family member.

Draco glanced at Harry, who was staring at him with an expecting look. Are you going to open it?” Harry asked, massaging his hand into Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco hummed and began to carefully untie the ribbon holding the parcel together. A dark-emerald coloured sweater with a gray ‘d’ presented itself to Draco. Slytherin colours. Molly Weasley, all-time Gryffindor, knit him a sweater in Slytherin colours.

Harry’s sweater was gray with a red ‘h’ and seemed to match Draco’s. Draco slipped out of the chaotic room and went up the stairs to Bill’s old room where Draco and Harry had slept the previous night. He was overcome with emotion.

Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, was wanted. Draco Malfoy, son of two dead Death Eaters, had a family. Draco Malfoy, who tried to kill Albus Dumbledore when he was sixteen, was going to marry Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. He was Draco Malfoy. He felt himself nearing tears. 

He ripped off the sweater he was already wearing and carefully put on the Weasley sweater. It fit over his plain, white collared-shirt like a glove. It fit him like a glove. Again he felt himself nearing tears. He lied down on the bed, hugging a pillow like it was his lifeline. He stared out the window and knew that this would always be a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this attempt at fanfiction, follow me on tumblr at harryfkingpotter.


End file.
